


Prompt list

by dman50082077



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dman50082077/pseuds/dman50082077
Summary: A list of prompts that I had thought about, open for anyone to grab for those who want to.





	Prompt list

Prompt ideas: All ideas are a AUO version of the mcu around the time of homecoming. The team was able to come to an agreement and are still together, peter is seen as part of the team and will help when available and has a good relationship with everyone. These are just recommendations, feel free to add or take away anything you want. These are up to change depending on the author. 

  
• Fluff piece on Peter enjoying being a teenager. Eating a lot of food, having a lot of fun with the avengers. 

  
• Dark fic on a mission where peter was hurt and severely injured his head, and after the med team look him over they tell him his amygdala ( the part of the brain responsible for anger and aggression IE PTSD) is severely damaged and there is no fixing it, as well as his healing factor can’t fix it. We see peter act the same all the way around, except we see him no longer having a problem with killing criminals and becomes a punisher style of vigilante. 

  
• Comedy piece on Peter being Biological tony and pepper kid where Thor’s mother blesses Peter has a infant with a love influence. “ He has a lot of love to give”. Turns out to be asexual but because of the spider bite he thought he was a late bloomer and didn’t go through puberty because he has no body hair( other than the microscopic spider hairs) and felt no sexual attraction towards anyone. He talks to freya once he starts to suspect something( much latter than it should of) and freya explains in all the ways love is possible. He does some reflection and then asks around to find out what it means for him, he ends of dating MJ who kinda knew all along but let him discover his own sexuality as she is also asexual. The whole team/family is really accepting and likes MJ. Ends which fluff MJ/Peter moments.

  
• Explicit piece on how Peter was affected by the spider-bite more than they thought as he develops a mating cycle/habit of sorts. where around fall time he feels the need to have children but because of the spider-bite he is rendered sterile but still tries anyway. Whoever he is with ( one person, or a whole harem ) are understanding and doesn't turn down the spectacular sex. 


End file.
